


Not Quite Netorare

by Sara Generis (kanadka)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cuckolding, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:04:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanadka/pseuds/Sara%20Generis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tino has had this fantasy for quite some time: his husband cheating on him, with his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Netorare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago - I think it might have been one of the first smutty things I wrote? it took awhile to finish and publish - and for that reason it's not quite up to par with my writing as it stands! It's intended to be read as human AU or canonverse with nation names, should you prefer one over the other. Enjoy!

Tino sits, straddling a chair backwards. It’s of the garish orange ones that’s made of plastic and took half a minute for Berwald to assemble. He wraps his arms around the back of it and props his chin up on his forearms. To say he’s relaxed is an outright lie. He’s so excited he has enough energy for three people. Giddily, he grins, and Berwald, on the bed, catches him doing it and snorts.

“You’re sure this is okay?” Eduard whispers, completely uncertain, and Tino has to stop himself from nodding so hard it gives him whiplash. _Yes_ , it’s okay. It’s very, _very_  okay. It’s at Tino’s request that Eduard is here at all. 

Eduard is bashful and nude, awkwardly holding his hands at his side in an attempt not to fidget because he hasn’t a stitch of clothing on him anymore to fidget with. Berwald, on the bed, has only a shirt on, loose and open down the middle. He tilts backwards, spreads his thighs wide open - so that Tino can have a good view, what a nice husband! - and touches himself firmly.

Eduard watches him do it - watches his big hands move up and down on that beautiful large cock - and blushes redder.

“It’s okay,” Tino says, failing completely at not sounding like a pervert. “Really!”

Hesitantly, Eduard steps forward on shaking legs. He seems to be glad for the support of the bed when he climbs up and kneels upon it, and gradually approaches Berwald. It’s amusing, Eduard still acts as though he believes he will be thrown out. Even if this didn’t go well, Tino would never do that, not to Eduard.

But to be honest, it _is_ the first time Tino’s tried anything like this, although he’s wanted it so bad for so long. It took some time convincing Berwald into it. Tino had to be manipulative. He suggested first people Berwald would never, ever want - like Magnus, or Francis, or Gilbert or even Ivan - and then finally suggested ‘as a compromise’ that, _well!_  he could always try asking Eduard!

He was surprised with how elated Berwald was when he agreed to that and part of Tino thinks it might not just be because Eduard is a much better choice for Berwald than Magnus would be. Berwald genuinely likes Eduard too.

Berwald may even find Eduard attractive.

Given the intense way Berwald is staring at Eduard - outright staring him down, while rubbing himself, his expression lascivious - Tino suspects that part of that theory might check out.

Tino doesn’t mind. He doesn’t care. Maybe later he’ll be the angry sort of jealous; right now, he’s the kind of jealous that has had him craving this situation. It only feeds his lust for the two of them together and the thought of Berwald having to run around behind his back to fuck other men makes Tino even harder (he’s been hard since Eduard stripped out of his clothes). His erection presses against the inside of his trousers and the feeling of constriction and restraint is so good it’s delicious.

In the same manner that Tino has his arms wrapped around the back of the chair, Eduard wraps his around Berwald’s broad shoulders, and straddles his legs carefully as he climbs on the bed, making sure his knees don’t go anywhere dangerous. He looks so nervous! It can’t be his first time - Tino is certain about that - but it maybe it’s because it’s Berwald. Poor Berwald, who looks scary no matter how charming he’s trying to be.

Eduard doesn’t take his eyes off Tino for one second as he descends and makes himself comfortable in Berwald’s lap. Not even when Berwald stops touching himself and places a cautious hand on Eduard’s waist (though he jerks in surprise and Tino’s breath catches), then splays the fingers to map out the lean muscle. Berwald moves his hand further, touches Eduard’s inner thighs, and grabs his cock, still soft.

Eduard holds Tino’s gaze throughout it all.

Even as Berwald wraps his hand around him, the other hand keeping him propped up on the bed and holding their combined weight upright. Even as Berwald strokes him gently - more gently than an awkward giant like him is probably known for, though Tino is familiar with Berwald’s touch and the gentleness no longer surprises him (though the awkwardness always amuses). Even as Eduard grows harder in Berwald’s hand, as he begins to shift his hips encouragingly, gripping Berwald’s shoulder for purchase. Even as Eduard blushes when Berwald finally gives in to the temptation that is Eduard’s long, graceful neck, and nuzzles it carefully before he laves it with his tongue. Eduard grinds his erection into Berwald’s fist and  _watches Tino through it all_.

He’s so hot. Tino is so hot and he feels like his face is on fire, just like Eduard’s. He can’t tear his eyes away, caught in the act of watching, and this is _so_  good already, how is Eduard so good at guessing how to wind him up? Tino wants nothing more but to undo his pants and shove his hand in - it wouldn’t take long, he’d barely last a minute if Eduard keeps up this shy wallflower nonsense!

\- But he doesn’t. Tino doesn’t move an inch, not one single muscle. He freezes, and his breaths are shallow and thin, and he grips the back of the chair more tightly but any more movement makes him feel like he’ll break his trance.

Berwald bites down and with a groan, Eduard breaks the eye contact to let himself relax, supported by Berwald’s arm around his waist. It arches him like a bow and Berwald takes advantage of the space he’s been given to lick, suck and bite where he likes. Eduard’s gasp is so loud and shocked that it seems to echo in the room. It certainly seems to echo down Tino’s spine and he sits up ramrod straight, purposefully pushing his hard cock against the too-tight fly of his pants. Tino follows the tendons of Eduard’s neck with his eyes greedily, staring so hard he feels he could burn holes with it.

Gorgeous, his friend is. Really! Not what he’d expected from someone like Eduard, who is normally reserved and cautious and not the kind of guy who lets loose, kind of nerdy, too technical to be passionate… but there he is, one hand having slipped Berwald’s shirt down his arms, gripping Berwald’s naked shoulder and holding on as he outright swoons backwards in Tino’s husband’s embrace. His hips have lost all rhythm and jerk helplessly in Berwald’s lap. His glasses are halfway down his nose and his cock is bright red and wet and -

“Stop,” Tino instructs.

Berwald does, and Eduard whines with loss.

“I want you to fuck him,” Tino clarifies.

Berwald harrumphs. “And’ve I got _his_ p'rmission?” he mumbles into Eduard’s neck.

“Yes,” Eduard whispers. “You can … yes.”

Tino’s eyes narrow, but his mouth smirks. A little too eager! Does Eduard even realise how well he’s playing this role?

Berwald looks cautiously from Tino to Eduard and back again, as though testing to see if it’s really okay.

Of course, at some level, it isn’t. It’s not okay for his husband to fuck another man.

To fuck his _best friend_.

Right in front of him.

That’s not okay at all.

_That’s why Tino wants it so bad!_

“I’ll need … stuff,” Berwald says. Lucky for them, Tino speaks Awkward Swedish Husband. He leans back behind him to grope around on the table for the lube and condom. It’s strange to be moving after minutes of sitting stock still; his muscles feel foreign and he’s hyperaware of the fabric of his clothing rubbing on his skin. Tino doesn’t turn around; he wants to watch them and only them.

Berwald catches the bottle; the condom, Tino flips like a playing card and it hits Eduard in the chest. Tino grins. Eduard turns red again and averts his eyes. He doesn’t watch as Berwald opens the package and unrolls the condom on himself; nor does he watch when Berwald opens the bottle of lubricant and squeezes out a healthy amount. Possibly, Tino thinks, it’s because Eduard knows exactly where that’s going and exactly what will be done with that, and the little slut inside him is overexcited at the mere thought. He’ll probably come just watching Berwald’s actions. Tino grins wider still.

When Berwald fits a finger inside of him, Eduard sighs - it’s nothing more than a breathy exhalation but Tino hears it so clearly. Yes, you _like_  that, Tino thinks, and it’s clear Eduard does, he really does, because he leans back, his eyes flutter closed and a hand slips from Berwald’s biceps fluidly down to his own thigh. When Berwald starts shifting his fingers out and in again, he lifts his hips and descends in time with Berwald almost absent-mindedly.

How long has he wanted that? How long has he ached to be filled with - with _Tino’s husband’s thick fingers -_

\- Tino would like it to be known he respects the _hell_ out of Eduard.

Eduard is more than just a friend to him, he’s like a brother, he’s the closest thing that Tino has to home, and in addition to being consistently brave (because Eduard’s life has not been kind to him), Eduard is a kind and lovely person. He’s objectively handsome, although in his own classical and withdrawn way, and his intelligence and wit are well-known and admired.

Tino likes Eduard, he admires him.

But that is for outside of the bedroom.

Outside of the bedroom, Eduard has his immense respect.

Inside… 

Inside, Tino sees a filthy slut who mounts his husband - as his husband, weak to the pleasure of flesh, so easily seduced, reclines on the bed and directs his fairly large cock inside him. Berwald makes some sort of noise but the sound is masked by Eduard’s low groan, like it’s a relief to be filled, to have something inside him like this. Scratches an itch. Tino grips the back of the chair more tightly and shifts again, to feel his cock rubbing against the inside of his pants. Then he cants his hips again to rub his cock against his pants more firmly.

How long, thinks Tino, as Eduard settles in, his muscles relaxing like the soothing balm of a hot bath, Berwald completely inside him. The expression of lust on Berwald’s face doesn’t escape his husband! Tino watches it all. How long has Berwald wanted him, too? Was Eduard still young, as a colony among empires? How dirty, how filthy! Tino licks his lips and breathes hard.

He watches as Eduard lifts up and sinks back down again, his beloved Berwald’s cock stuffed in that tiny, slutty, tight ass. Yes, Eduard’s so desperate for it, maybe, Tino thinks, as Tino brings a hand down between his legs. He grips the back of the seat. It’s the perfect place to grind himself against.

Eduard watches him do it and moans, then begins touching himself while riding his husband. Must not be enough for you, Tino thinks, needy slut has to be touched and stimulated everywhere at once. What kind of friend takes it all for himself, even his best friend’s husband!

And _you_ , Tino thinks accusingly, watching Berwald reach up to thumb Eduard’s nipples. You horrible beautiful man, he thinks. Do you like the way he moans for you? Eduard is loud now, every thrust down makes him groan. That’s right, darling, make him sing!

Tino moves his own hips faster against his jeans, where the crotch is pressed up against the inside of his wrist, his cock hard behind the denim. He wants even worse now to unzip them, touch himself, but still he doesn’t. Unlike some people in this room, he thinks, delightedly glaring at the pair on the bed, he isn’t so greedy -

Tino says again, “Stop.”

They stop.

“Try something new,” he advises.

So with reluctance Eduard gets off his husband’s lap and settles on the headboard of their marriage bed, the headboard Berwald made himself for Tino. Eduard leans his back against the headboard and reaches up with his hands to grip the edges, bracing himself for Berwald, who strips himself of his shirt. Then he settles between Eduard’s spread thighs, his back to Tino. Berwald plows into him first slowly, waiting until Eduard is nearly as loud as before, then faster, until finally he loses control completely in his tight little ass and his pace is set mad and powerful.

Tino likes this a lot more. Like this, Tino is privy to the view of Berwald’s back, wide and muscled. He watches the movement of his shoulder blades as Berwald dips and they draw together like wings. Berwald scoops up Eduard’s legs, props them aloft with his arms, bends him double and curled up in order to screw him properly, to drive his cock in as deep as he can. With every thrust Tino watches the dip in the small of his back and his buttocks - the gorgeous animal way they clench with the force of his body - and as he watches it from the chair, he grinds himself against the back of his wrist deeper, harder.

Tino can’t see Eduard from here except for his face but that’s all he needs to see. Bright red, lips parted and panting, his eyes scrunched shut. When Berwald kisses him on the mouth, one of them moans aloud. Tino isn’t sure which one it is, but it sends shivers down Tino’s spine the way it sounds.

Another moan and this one he can place. It sounds too much like singing to be anybody else. Obviously, Eduard is enjoying this so much, enjoying Tino’s husband - what an evil friend, what an evil sexy horrible friend oh god fuck he can’t take it anymore Tino just wants to touch him so bad, punish him bring him off.

And so, Tino gives in, because they’re all three of them so close anyway, between Berwald’s low grunts and Eduard riding his husband’s cock as best he can from this position, between his own held-back restrained lust. He unzips to touch himself and wraps a hand around his hot cock tight like he imagines Eduard is. He fists himself to the rhythm of Berwald’s hips and he grips the back of the chair when Eduard pants louder, then moans like he can’t hold it in anymore, he cannot, he doesn’t possess any restraint, Tino’s husband has fucked it all out of him -!

When Eduard comes he moans long, loud and freely, his low beautiful thick voice another reminder of his singing ability. Berwald grunts and finally stills his hips with a quiet sigh and Tino - Tino looks down to a messy hand.

Awkwardly, Eduard crawls out from underneath Berwald. He gets up off the bed to use the washroom. Not a second later Tino hears the lock click in the door.

Tino - ever prepared - tidies himself with a facecloth he nicked from the linen closet earlier and then pitches it angrily at Berwald. It hits him in the chest and smears his come all over.

“’M sorry,” Berwald mutters, wiping it off, “I thought, ’s what y'wanted?”

“Oh, it was,” Tino says with a grin. “It was perfect.”

“Then why’re y'mad at me?!”

“I’m just gearing up for my revenge tomorrow.”

“R'venge?” Berwald gives him a deer-in-headlights that only seems larger through his glasses.

“You cheated on me,” Tino laughs. “I have to punish you for it.” His cock gives a half-hearted and nearly painful throb. But he suspects Berwald is too tired for a second round, so Tino puts those thoughts away, undresses, and joins him on the bed.

The washroom door unlocks, and Eduard peeks out as Tino kisses his husband’s temple. “Do I have time for a shower, or should I just leave?”

“Bed’s big enough for three,” Tino replies.

“Um,” says Eduard. “Is … I’m not so sure … usually with threes, doesn’t the third…?”

Tino pats the space next to him. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” Eduard blushes. “So … I thought we might make this a usual thing.”

There’s a soft hope in Eduard’s eyes that Tino very much likes the look of. “Are you certain?”

“Of course! I really want you to fuck him next!” Tino exclaims, and Eduard coughs.

“Look,” mumbles Berwald, “yer not leavin’ w'thout breakf'st, an ’m not cookin’ 'til I’ve had some sleep. So sit tight an’ drift off w'th us already.” Tino beams, and after some initial trepidation, Eduard returns the smile, relaxes and comes back to bed.


End file.
